nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Newhaven
|location=Kings Island (Kings) |nextto= |nicknames=the port |language=English |saint= |hexacode=KI-NH-01 }} Newhaven is a town in the State of Kings of Lovia. It lies at the mouth of the Abby river, on the coast of Kings, and is a car ferry port for services across Lovia. There are five neighborhoods: Newhaven, Abby Springs, Malipa, Pines and the Old Port. The huge Newhaven port is located in the new city of Newhaven. The new city was developed in 1960 together with Abby Springs because the older neighborhoods had become densely populated. While the commercial and industrial communities of Newhaven have declined, the town has been granted quite extensive rejuvenating programs for several years, to varying degrees of success. These have included a huge increase in properties built in the town over the past decade or so. Recent developments have resulted into increased economical activities in the area. Seals of Newhaven Simplified map Pines Newhaven is famous for its very special pine tree, the Abies Amabilis,See here. the Latin for Pacific silver fir. A very appropriate literal translation could be: friendly pine. The spirally arranged leaves are needle-like, flattended, usually soft and often have silvery bands beneath. The tree bears erect cones that ripen in their first autumn to release seeds and scales. The foliage has an attractive scent, and is sometimes used for Christmas decoration, including Christmas trees. Having this very special feeling towards nature, Lovians take pride to not cut the trees just for the sake of decorating them indoors. Instead, they enlight the pines at night with thousands of candles they dress under the tall trees. The result is overwhelming and people from all over the world come and join this very special Christmas atmosphere in Lovia. Harbor It has been a harbor eversince the 19th century, when the Abby river used to flow through Kings. Unfortunately, the flow of the river stopped when there was a tempest in the early 20th century. As a solution to this problem, engineers performed the cut at what was now known as Old Port. They managed to cut a channel down to what is now Newhaven. This meant that Newhaven then prospered as a harbor town. The harbor became very useful, as it was the fastest way to reach Clymene and other nearby states. Humor The inhabitants of Newhaven are the subject of many jokes for the Lovians.Like the Dutch are for the Flemish and vice versa. Nothing ordinary there it may seem. However, in the case of the Newhavens, they themselves could be blamed for this. They have something inherited in their language which is comic and absurd at the same time, namely the Newhaven Bull. A Newhaven Bull is an expression containing a contradiction in terms of implying a ludicrous inconsistency in speech. Many of these jokes have to do with death or religion. For an example, see underneath. or: See also * Newhaven (center) * Abby Springs * Malipa * Old Port * Pines * Kings Island * Kings * The Abby Remarks and references Category:Newhaven Category:Town